Recuerdos
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: -Lo curioso es que justo este día todos estos recuerdos vienen a mi mente.../intento de drabb, bueno nunca se me ha dado eto de los summarys y lo títulos XD [EDITADO]


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para MI historia.**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Ahora que me pongo a pensar siempre lo he conocido. Aún recuerdo cuando nuestras madres solían llevarnos de vacaciones juntos, solo nosotros cuatro y nuestras madres. Nuestros padres siempre estaban muy ocupados con su trabajo, los tres son socios en un bufete de abogados y no podían pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, así que nuestras madres nos distraían llevándonos de vacaciones a varios lugares. Recuerdo que cuando Naruto y Sasuke se ponían a pelear él llegaba y fácilmente los separaba proponiéndoles algún juego, lo cual los otros dos aceptaban rápidamente. Y a pesar de que siempre fui la única chica él siempre me incluía en los juegos que realizaban. También en ese entonces mi salud no era muy buena, pero nunca me excluyó y hasta se preocupaba por mí, aunque sin llegar a exagerar, solo lo suficiente como para sentirme segura.

Él siempre fue así junto con esa sonrisa que calma a cualquiera, nuestro Itachi-nii… Mi Itachi-nii… MI Itachi. Si porque desde muy pequeña me enamoré de él. Al principio creí que era un amor fraternal como el que tenía hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Pero al crecer me di cuenta de que no era así ¿cómo es que me di cuenta? No fue fácil la verdad, cada que le veía con una chica que no fuera alguna de nuestras madres, o yo, algo dentro de mí ardía, se quebraba y un sinfín de emociones se acumulaban dentro de mí a la vez. Después de un tiempo, y con ayuda de mi amiga Ino, entendí que lo que sentía eran celos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era más que un amor fraternal.

Varias veces intenté sacarlo de mi corazón; sin embargo; fracasé totalmente. Cuando empecé a salir con mi primer novio creí que todo se iba a solucionar, pero al parecer las cosas empeoraron, él se volvió más frío y distante conmigo, mientras, yo sufría por su indiferencia hacia mí. Una noche el que en ese entonces era mi novio y yo regresábamos del cine, de pronto me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y me llevó a un callejón cercano. Entonces empezó a besarme brusca y desesperadamente mientras que sus manos se colaban debajo de mi blusa –me sentí aterrada- intenté separarme de él, pero me fue inútil mi fuerza era obviamente mucho menor que la de él, creí que estaba perdida. De pronto alguien derribó al chico de un puñetazo y yo caí de rodillas con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos mientras me abrazaba. Vi como mi agresor huía y una sombra agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Entonces voltee a ver a mi salvador y pude ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me tranquilizó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, sin poder evitarlo solté en llanto escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras que él me ponía su chaqueta en los hombros y me abrazaba acariciando mi cabeza. Después de unos momentos nos encontrábamos rumbo a mi casa y yo aun iba siendo abrazada por Itachi. Decidí romper el silencio preguntándole como es que sabía que estaba ahí, a lo que el simplemente me respondió "¿aún no te das cuenta?" y entonces me besó; fue tan solo un ligero rose de labios que encendió miles de cosas dentro de mí y entonces…

Lo entendí

Era correspondida.

Lo curioso es que justo este día todos estos recuerdos vienen a mi mente mientras me encuentro caminando al altar donde él me espera con un traje negro y su característica sonrisa, mientras que yo, voy del brazo de mi padre vestida de blanco sosteniendo con mi otra mano un hermoso arreglo de flores compuesto por unas gardenias blancas, lirios azules y con unos pequeños toques de acacias amarillas, representando así mis sentimientos por él que durante tantos años guardé y que ahora puedo expresar.

* * *

 **Acacia amarilla: Amor secreto.**

 **Gardenia: Amor secreto**

 **Lirios azules: Amor tierno. Significan buenas noticias**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen su review :D**

 **Espero leerlos pronto :3~**


End file.
